Emerging thermal sensors may be integrated with circuitry (e.g., CMOS device) of a die. However, process variations in deep submicron manufacturing of the thermal sensors may induce significant inaccuracies in such sensors. To resolve this problem, the thermal sensors may be calibrated during assembly testing (e.g., class or test). For example, the die may be placed on a thermal chuck with temperature control and the thermal sensors may be calibrated to read various temperatures of the thermal chuck. Such calibration technique may provide thermal sensors that are inaccurate (e.g., discrepancy of about +/−3-5 degrees Celsius at intermediate temperatures of a hot-to-cold range), which may result in lost performance opportunity, lost energy in cooling and/or other associated problems with power control. Further, accuracy of thermal sensors may diminish over time due to age-induced effects. Current thermal sensors may not be equipped for calibration in the field (e.g., in a final product of an electronic computing device in the hands of a user), which may further exacerbate lost performance opportunity, lost energy in cooling and/or other power control problems.